Alone
by 1-800fangirl
Summary: The Titans have just gotten back from Tokyo when Terra mysteriously returns. She and Beast Boy decide to give their romance another try, while Raven is jealous of Robin and Starfire. Will Raven let rage overcome her? Will Beast Boy finally get his Terra back? Read to find out... Sixth chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a new story. Um, all there is to say is enjoy, R and R, no flames.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to my cousin, Bob. No I'm just kidding. DC owns Teen Titans (for now…..).

Chapter One

_Calm down Raven, _she told herself. _Just_ _because_ _they_ _kissed_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _they're_ _together_. The Titans had just returned from Tokyo, where a mystery was solved, bad guy butt was kicked, and Robin and Starfire had finally kissed. Raven hated herself for being jealous. But ever since the Titans had defeated Trigon, Raven had liked Robin. 'Like' turned into 'full blown crush' very quickly. Yet she never said anything. She wasn't supposed to feel things. Because she never said anything, she lost any chance she might have had with him. He never had any feelings with for her. It was obvious, even to the villains, that Robin liked Starfire. Raven always had to push down her envy of them. Then again, it wasn't Starfire she was mad at. Starfire was her best friend. It was Robin that she was furious at. How could he break her heart like that? Whenever they touched, it felt like someone had jammed a knife through her heart. Not pleasant. But then the doorbell rang, awakening her from thought.

Beast Boy ran to the door. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were following him. Raven opened a portal and walked through the wall, appearing beside him. Beast Boy jumped about five feet in the air in shock. "Don't do that, Rae," he grumbled. Raven raised a brow. "Why should I listen to you?" she asked. He sighed and shook and his head. The doorbell rang again. He quickly resumed his run towards the door. He opened it, and there stood a blue eyed, blonde haired girl. Beast Boy gaped at her in shock. "Terra?" he managed to choke out. The girl grinned. "The one and only," she said. Starfire squealed and shoved the still gaping Beast Boy out of the doorway. She proceeded to give Terra a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too, Starfire," Terra wheezed, trying to escape Starfire's powerful grip. Starfire's cheeks colored pink as she blushed and released Terra. "Oh, it is most joyous to see you," she said happily. Robin and Cyborg high fived Terra. Raven actually gave a hint of a smile. Beast Boy continued to stare at Terra, totally dumbstruck. "Wha-what?" he said. "How is this – " Terra cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He grinned goofily and fainted, much to the amusement of those watching.

Raven waved her hand and Beast Boy floated onto the couch. Terra laughed merrily and walked into the tower. Cyborg closed the door behind her. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked her. "Well, considering that I just turned back into a human," she replied wryly, "I haven't really been doing much. Anyways, what's been going on with _you_ guys?" Raven shrugged. "You know, the usual," she said. "Defeating bad guys. Nothing special." Robin shook his head. "One thing," he said. He pulled an unsuspecting Starfire close and kissed her. She blushed but didn't move. "Oh, get a room!" Cyborg yelled, pretending to shoo them off. Terra laughed and clapped. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "I always knew you two would get together!" The sound of Terra's laughter woke Beast Boy. He joined the others in the hallway, still a bit disoriented. "So, Terra," he said. "Want to go on a date with me?"

Please review! I really need to know what you think of this story. I'll give you some waffles if you review! C'mon, you know you want to! At that note, I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and 2 should be up if I get some approval.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so bad that I haven't updated! But with Thanksgiving and directing my school's Christmas play, I've been busy. So here's Chapter Two, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I can close my eyes and type that!

Chapter Two

After Terra had agreed to go on a date with Beast Boy – and not much persuasion was needed – Robin had the idea to make it a double date, with him and Star. So of course Cyborg decided to call Bumblebee and see if she wanted to make it a triple date. He grabbed a phone and dialed Titans East. Speedy picked up. "Yo, Cyborg," he said. "What's going on?" "Not much," Cyborg replied. "Wait, weren't you banned from phones because you wouldn't stop calling random girls and asking them out?" "Ah, um – " Speedy's reply was cut off. Bumblebee got on the phone. "Hey Sparky," she said. "How are you?" "I'm fine," Cyborg replied. "I'm more worried about Speedy." "Oh, he'll be okay," Bumblebee said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "That is, once I get him out of the wall." Cyborg laughed. "Anyways," he continued. "I called you because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. Robin and Starfire, as well as BB and Terra are also going." "Sure," she said. "I'll be at your tower by five. I want to get ready with the other girls. See you then." She hung up. Meanwhile, Raven was reading a book while Beast Boy and Terra were playing video games next to her.

"You can't beat me! You can't beat me!" Beast Boy chanted. "You can't – you beat me!" Terra snickered. "Don't get cocky," she said. "Just because I've been stone for a year doesn't mean I've lost my touch. Rematch?" "You're so on," he said. They started a new game. Raven sighed and tried to ignore them. "Ugh," she finally said. "How do you put with him?" Terra shrugged. "I don't really know," she said. "We're a lot alike. But it does get boring." Her attention turned back to the game. Raven closed her book and floated out of the room. She heard Terra's triumphant crow of victory about five seconds after. Then a thought struck her mind. _Robin and I are a lot alike, _she thought_. But that means we really understand each other. He's perfect for me. He and Starfire are total opposites. You think they'd have already broken up, but they haven't. I guess they never get bored with each other. If Robin and I were together, would it be boring? _Raven abruptly shook her head to get rid of the thought. No use dwelling on it.

They hours flew by, and before everyone knew it, five o' clock had arrived. The doorbell rang. Terra opened it. It was Bumblebee. "Hey," she said. "You're Terra, right?" Terra nodded. "And you must be Bumblebee," she said. "I've heard so much about you." "I'm that cool, am I?" Bumblebee said, one eyebrow raised. "Well, right back at you." Starfire flew in the room and happily hugged Bumblebee. "It has been too long, friend!" she exclaimed. Bumblebee gasped for air. "I saw you last week, Star," she said, struggling to free herself from Starfire's powerful grip. Starfire seemed to notice her poor friend was having trouble getting oxygen into her lungs and quickly let her go. Raven walked in. "hey," she said flatly. Robin and Beast Boy echoed that greeting, but added a high five. Cyborg stood towards the edge of the group. Bumblebee rolled her eyes but smiled and went up to him. She pecked him on the cheek. "Sup, Sparky?" she said. Cyborg grinned and took her hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. "Not much," he said. Bumblebee turned to face the girls. "So, who wants to get ready?" she asked.

I hope you liked it, and Chapter Three will be up eventually. Hopefully soon. I know I say that every time and pretty much never gets done! But I'll try (another cliché). So R and R, and wait in anticipation for the third chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

This update has come sooner than normal. I am so proud that I typed it up in a (mostly) timely manner. I hope you like it, etc., etc. R and R! Please! I love reviews!

Chapter Three

"I think Terra should be first to get styled up," Bumblebee said. Starfire nodded in agreement. The four girls were in Starfire's room, chilling and getting ready for their dates. With the exception of Raven. Terra, Bumblebee, and Starfire were lying on Starfire's bed. Raven was reading her book, back against the wall. "Fine," Terra said, with joking reluctance. She allowed herself to be dragged over to Star's vanity table. Starfire squealed happily and flew over to her closet, rummaging for dresses. "Hey," Bumblebee said to Terra. "Nice bracelet." She was referring to the chunky white beaded bracelet on Terra's wrist. "Oh, um, thanks," Terra said nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Where'd you get it?" Bee asked, all while doing Terra's makeup. Champagne pink eye shadow looked good with Terra's pale blonde hair, and peach lipstick also looked good. "I don't even remember," Terra said in response to Bumblebee's query. "Some store? Anyways, what dress did you find, Star?" _She_ _changed_ _the_ _topic_ _very_ _hastily_, Raven thought. _Why_? Starfire flew from her closet holding a stunning, strapless, sky blue dress. "This is amazing!" Terra gasped, fingering the soft fabric. She eagerly slipped it on, covering up her bracelet with her hand. Bumblebee tossed her a pair of heels to match. Starfire flew above her and delicately placed a blue and white feather headband on her head. "Perfect," she murmured. Then she grinned. "Now it's Bee's turn!"

Terra grabbed the hairbrush as Bumblebee plunked herself down in a chair. "Let's get this over with," she said with a sigh. "Hold still," Terra instructed, carefully undoing the traditional buns Bumblebee had in her hair. Terra gently brushed and styled Bee's hair so it fell in loose waves around her face. Then Terra grabbed the makeup brush and put a light layer of cocoa blush on Bumblebee's cheeks. Then Terra grabbed the tube of red lipstick and carefully applied it to Bee's cheeks. Eye shadow was unnecessary. Starfire flew out of her closet with another dress. "I have the beautiful dress for you, Bumblebee," she announced, holding it out. It was an off the shoulder fitted sparkly red dress. "Nice," Bumblebee said, impressed. She quickly put it on, followed by a pair of silver tights. The look was completed by a pair of red pumps. "I have to admit that I'm impressed," Bumblebee said, studying her reflection. "But now it's Starfire's turn!" Starfire blushed and took her seat.

Bumblebee looked through the makeup bag and chose a warm brown eyeliner for Starfire. She carefully outlined Star's big eyes, the brown making them pop. Terra started sorting through all of the dresses in Starfire's closet. "Where'd you get so many dresses?" she asked in wonder. Starfire shrugged. "I was most enthusiastic on my first day at the mall of shopping," she replied. "That's an understatement," Raven said wryly, not even looking up from her book. The others laughed. Bumblebee grabbed a light shade of pink lipstick and put one layer on Star's lips. Then she brushed Star's hair back and put it in a loose bun. A few strands of hair hung loose. Terra triumphantly exited Starfire's closet with a gorgeous dress. It was bright pink with green vines embroidered on it. It was strapless and reached ever so slightly above Star's knees, showing off her long, slim legs. "Whoa," Terra said. "You put us to shame." Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Starfire felt her cheeks warm, embarrassed at the praise. Raven groaned. "Come on ladies," she said. "Your dates await you. And you know how impatient Beast Boy is…" She didn't need to finish the sentence. The girls looked at each other and quickly left Starfire's bedroom.

I hope you liked it. It took me forever to design those dresses. Chapter Four will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't updated; I've had exams and all that stuff for school. But here's the fourth chapter. R and R, no flames, enjoy, etc.

dj25taz: I like BBRae best, but I'm considering doing some RaeX or something, just to get a feel of other pairings. But never RobRae or BBTerra. Although, that would broaden my perspective… Anyways, I ship BBRae.

True comments: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

Raven floated into the main room of Titans Tower, ready to go. While the others were on their dates, she would be at the park, watching the first lunar eclipse to happen in over a century. Cyborg was going to drop her off, hopefully an hour early, so she could get a good seat. She noticed that the guys were wearing dashing tuxes. _Robin looks amazing, _she thought. _And Beast Boy as well. _Raven shook her head. Since when did Beast Boy matter to her? She became distracted when Terra came in, showing off her dress. "How do I look?" she said, winking flirtatiously at Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned. "You look good," he said, "but I look great." Terra rolled her eyes and jokingly stuck out her tongue. Then she kissed him on the cheek. His smile grew wider. Then Bumblebee walked in, sassy as ever. She 'strutted' over to Cyborg, whose jaw hit the floor. "Whoa," he said. "That's all I get?" she said teasingly. "I was hoping for something more encouraging." "Well," Cyborg replied with a grin, "I'm surprised that you could wear anything other than your uniform." Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Since you're the one who doesn't technically wear clothes, I wouldn't be talking like that," she retorted. The others burst into laughter as Cyborg flushed red. He glared at them as Bumblebee smirked. Then Starfire came in.

As predicted, she totally stole the show. Everyone stared at her. _She gets more beautiful every second, _both Robin and Raven thought. Except Robin was full of pleasure, and Raven of jealousy. All of the guys' mouths were gaping. "Hmph," Terra said in annoyance. Raven rolled her eyes. Terra was still an attention hog. Robin finally got control of himself and went up to Starfire. "Y-you look great," he stuttered. Starfire smiled, but it was a gentle smile. "As do you," she said softly. They leaned in and shared a short, sweet kiss. Beast Boy made a gagging motion. Now that Beast Boy's attention was back on her, Terra giggled. She pulled him in and kissed her. Raven noticed that Cyborg and Bumblebee looked embarrassed. They weren't ready to share their first kiss yet. But Raven still felt left out. "Single forever, eh?" she told herself. Then she stood up straight. Robin had his arm around Starfire; Beast Boy had his arm around Terra. Cyborg and Bumblebee were standing close. Raven stared at all of them, feeling heated jealousy run through her. _Why me? _She thought angrily. _Why do they all get to be happy? I want to feel loved! _A light bulb exploded. Everyone turned to face her. "Can we go now?" she said, annoyed at herself for losing control. Cyborg chuckled. "Sorry, Rae," he said. "We got a bit distracted. Anyway, time to go!"

They all walked to the garage, where the T-Car and the R-Cycle were waiting. Raven got into the T-Car, followed by Beast Boy, and then Terra. Bumblebee took shotgun, which wasn't surprising. No one dared to argue with her. Cyborg took the driver's seat. Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle, Starfire seated behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin smiled. "Too much lovey dovey stuff," Raven said with a sigh. "I agree," Terra said, winking at Raven. "I agree," Terra said, winking at Raven. "As if," Beast Boy said. Suddenly Robin's voice crackled over the speakers. "Meet you guys at the restaurant," he said. "Roger that," Cyborg said. "We have to drop Rae off first." Robin gave him thumbs up and revved the R-Cycle. He drove away, quickly disappearing into the night. Cyborg turned the key in the ignition. "Let's hit the road," he shouted. Raven stared out of the window while the others merrily chatted with each other. Beast Boy noticed that she seemed a lot more distant than usual. He waited until Terra was talking to Bumblebee, then leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear, "Hey. Are you okay?" Raven looked at him, her face as expressionless as she could make it. How could he know? "Yeah," she said, her voice monotonous. "I'm fine. He was unconvinced, but Terra began to talk to him, and the subject flew from his mind.

I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter Five. Not very timely, but here, nonetheless. Sorry about the wait. R and R.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do won Teen Titans. The people left it to me in their will. Don't believe me? Okay, okay. I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

"See ya later, Rae," Beast Boy called as they dropped Raven off at the park. She watched the T-Car drive off, with the happy couple in it. "Alone, forevermore," she muttered. She walked around, searching for the perfect spot. When she was pretty sure she found it, she calculated the angles to make sure that the moon would be almost (but not quite) directly above her. There was approximately an hour left to go, so she decided to pass the time by reading. Her book was called _Lost Worlds. _As much as it hurt, she loved to learn more Azarath. But for some reason, she just wasn't interested. Her concentration was wavering, and she felt herself becoming more emotional. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she said, breathing in and out slowly. Her dark magic began to materialize around her clenched fists. _Chill out, Raven. _The voice of Beast Boy began to echo in her head. _It's going to be fine. You can do this. _She felt herself calm down. She let her thoughts fully form in her head. They were of Robin and Beast Boy. _Robin is serious, strong, dark, and mysterious, _she thought. _Like me. Beast Boy is annoying, happy, carefree, and 'funny'. We're nothing alike. So, why did he even care how I was feeling in the T-Car? How did even notice? _As Raven continued to ponder the unsolvable mysteries of Beast Boy and her life, the others had finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Exquisite Entrées?" Terra said in puzzlement. "What the heck does that mean? That their food is good? Go figure." "Oh no, little lady," Cyborg said, shaking his head. "Not even close." "Then do the explaining, please," Starfire said. Bumblebee smiled. "It just means that they have the most delicious and filling entrees," she said in response to her friend's query. Starfire nodded, trying to understand. "So, basically," Robin said, "they combine every part of a meal within one sitting." "And it's super yummy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "So, that is the cool, yes?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "I can't believe you've never been here before," he said reproachfully to her and Terra. "Hey!" Terra said, throwing her hands up. "I've been stone for a year! Sue me!" Bumblebee laughed. "No, I suppose we can't," she said. "Yeah we can!" Beast Boy protested. A small stone hit the back of his head. He glared at Terra, who was grinning triumphantly. "Ow," he grumbled. "That hurt." "Sorry dude," Cyborg said. "You walked right into that one. Besides, Rae does stuff like that all the time at the tower. You never complain then." Beast Boy felt his face turn red, which must have stood out hugely on his green skin. Robin interrupted their bickering. "Let's go in," he said.

Exquisite Entrées was a huge, part ballroom restaurant. "Whoa," Terra said in amazement. "Fancier than I expected." "Oh, this is the most glorious!" Starfire cheered, her big green eyes shining. "It is, isn't it?" Robin said with a smile, linking arms with Star. "But I suspect that it is also the most expensive," she added. Robin shrugged. "I just wanted our first official date to be perfect," he replied. "And as do I," Starfire agreed, "but is it worth the trouble?" "No worries, Star," Terra said. "BB just told me that it's on the house, since you're the city's heroes." Starfire nodded and followed Terra to the tables, Robin by her side. "Milady," Cyborg said, bowing almost mockingly. He offered Bumblebee his hand. "May I escort you to our table?" His date simply walked right past him. He sighed and wondered why his date was so stubborn. "Don't worry about it, dude," Beast Boy said sympathetically. "You'll get her. I know that she really likes you. She's just strong-willed." Cyborg scowled. Although he appreciated the advice, he already had it figured out. "Thanks," he said, "but I didn't know you're vocabulary had such range, to quote from Raven." He walked away, leaving the shocked Beast Boy behind. Beast Boy glared at his friend, but the mentioning of Raven made him think of, once again, what had happened in the T-Car. She had been so far away. The normal, down-to-earth Raven hadn't been there. What was going on?

Please review! It makes my day. I've got a lot going on right now, and I could really use some positive feedback. Anyways, I leave you to wait for Chapter Six!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six! *Pushes button. Cheering ensues.* Two chapters after this one, so keep reading!

dj25taz: You hit the nail on the head! Now, what will he do? And what will Terra think?

moralesanaliz: Here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter Six

Once having arrived at their tables, the six Titans all sat down. Starfire chose the seat with an amazing view of the night sky and stars. Robin smiled and sat across from her, smoothing his a bit. "You know," he said, "of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter." Starfire blushed. "Your words are sweeter than the song of any other robin," she replied. Robin grinned. His girlfriend was beginning to understand poetry. The atmosphere was totally perfect. Maybe it was the romantic lighting, or the kind words exchanged, or maybe how it was so calm. Everyone seemed to have a glow around them. Cyborg and Bumblebee were arguing about who could do what better. But considering that they were both so competitive, independent, and such natural leaders, arguments were inevitable. Besides, it had a playful tone to it. Only a fool would think it was serious arguments. Robin and Starfire continued to talk to each other happily. _Well_, Beast Boy thought wryly, _mostly_ _Starfire_ _talking_ _and_ _Robin_ _listening_. He chuckled quietly to himself. Terra heard him and followed his gaze. She sighed sweetly. "It's so romantic," she said, fiddling with her bracelet. "And they are such a cute couple." Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "But they're total opposites," she continued. "It's cool how Star cheers Robin up, and he keeps her serious. Surely they fight a lot, though. Right? Beast Boy?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked, as if noticing she was there for the first time. "Were you even listening?" she asked irritably. "Uh, yes," he said, rubbing the back of his head. In reality, Beast Boy had been thinking about Raven.

"Sure," Terra said sarcastically. "C'mon, tell me the truth. Were you thinking about the Brotherhood of Evil? Or Slade's next attack?" She carefully moved her bracelet so the black dot on one of the beads was facing him. "You can tell me anything." "Not this," he said, embarrassed. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. "I'm totally trustworthy. My apprenticeship with Slade is in the past." Beast Boy looked her in the eyes. "Anything?" he asked, a bit wary. Terra nodded. Her eyes, normally a clear, kind blue, had a malicious gleam to them. "BB, tell me," she ordered, impatient. "_Now_." Beast Boy shook his head. "I've changed my mind," he said. Terra sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked her. She was acting strange, to say the least. "I'm fine," she replied. "Just disappointed." She laughed nervously. Beast Boy watched as she fiddled with her bracelet again. "Nice bracelet," he said, eyes narrowed. "Where'd you get it?" Terra smiled. "A store," she said coyly. "Why are you so interested?" Following his instinct, Beast Boy grabbed the bracelet off her wrist. He smashed the bead with the black dot. "What the heck?!" Terra exclaimed. "How am I supposed to –" She didn't finish her sentence. "Do what?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing her to continue. Terra shook her head, her cheeks crimson. "Nothing." Beast Boy shook his head, trying to force back tears. "Some people just can't change, can they?" he said quietly.

"BB, wait," Terra said, grabbing his shoulder. "I really didn't want to work for Slade again. He said – he said he'd kill you." "I trusted you," he replied. "I'm regretting it. Besides, you chose to join him again." "No, he forced me," she protested. "I loved you," Beast Boy said. "But not anymore. I don't know if I ever loved you in the first place." Tears trickled down Terra's face. "I love you," she said, trying to take his hand. He pulled it away. "We're through," he said. "My heart doesn't belong to you." He left the restaurant. Terra collapsed into her chair, crying. She wiped away the tears with her hand. Her eyes hardened. "Soon you won't have a heart at all," she said, abruptly standing up. She left. The other Titans watched her march off. "Should we do the following of them?" Starfire asked her boyfriend. Robin shook his head. "We shouldn't get involved." Starfire nodded but continued to worry. Meanwhile, Beast Boy began to walk back to Titans Tower. "I'm such a fool," he muttered bitterly. Once upon a time, Beast Boy would have felt bad and guilty about ditching Terra. But remorse just wasn't in him that night. Then he laughed. "I'm acting like Raven." Then he remembered Raven in the park. Alone. "Looks like I'm making a side stop," he said. He changed direction and headed towards the park. How would he explain his random appearance to her? "She'll understand," he whispered to himself.

Not my best work. Sorry that Terra and Beast Boy are way OOC. I just had to make it fit into the plot. Hope you got some bit of pleasure from this chapter. Chapter seven will be up, um, eventually.


End file.
